


Non Death Of One

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Het, One Shot, Slash, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	Non Death Of One

He stares silently in the darkness, listening to the monitor than kept track of her spark beat.

He knew the risks of what he was doing by keeping Elita One online and making sure that she did not join the Well too quickly. If he moved to quickly then he ran risk of alerting the Prime to the fact that his mate was still alive and not at all dead like the official word had said.

He would rather not have the Prime know his location and lead a charging band of Autobots to destroy his entire work.

Elita One was still part of his plans whether she liked or not, he needed her and she needed his help to survive what he put her through. Death would not have her as long as he still needed her to function.

His hand brushes her plating slightly as he thinks then of another Cybertronian whom he knows is much more tasteful and logical than the slagging femme that he now spends his time attempting to crack apart.


End file.
